Naruto in the New World
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: [Smut] Wiping his memories clean, Obito used Limited Tsukuyomi on Naruto, trapping him in a perfect reality. However, he didn't expect it to turn out to be a Dimensional Jutsu that sent Naruto to an alternated reality. Will he remember who he really is and find a way to return, or get succumbed to the pleasure of his new life and stay at this new world forever? [Harem]
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 **Summary: [Smut] Wiping his memories clean, Obito used Limited Tsukuyomi on Naruto, trapping him in a perfect reality. However, he didn't expect it to turn out to be a Dimensional Jutsu that sent Naruto to an alternated reality. Will he remember who he really is and find a way to return, or get succumbed to the pleasure of his new life and stay at this new world forever?**

 **[Multi Crossover/Girls Only]**

 **[Massive Harem]**

 **This story is almost 100% smut, and any plot will only serve to further the smut. This story is also not to be taken seriously, so do not question how the plot turn out like this**

* * *

 _ **Naruto in the New World**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **A Colorful New Life**_

The Madara Uchiha in disguise, Uchiha Obito, with a painful erection, could only scowl darkly while looking at the boy who destined to stop him doing something that could only be called men's wildest fantasies. After so much blood, sweat and tears, he had completed Limited Infinite Tsukuyomi and decided to test it on the boy, hoping that a world where he would have everything that he had never had would destroy him mentally, even when he was able to return.

Honestly, Obito admitted he should be celebrating when he realized the boy now had zero intention of returning to his home, maybe it was because of he didn't have his memories and couldn't remember who he was.

Unfortunately, there was one tiny, just tiny problem.

Those who had done research on Infinite Tsukuyomi had completely misunderstood how limited Infinite Tsukuyomi actually worked. True, the completely version would put every living person on Earth under the most powerful Genjutsu ever, ensnaring them in a perfect fantasy world, creating what was essentially an illusory utopia for all living things. However, there was a huge problem with the limited one. It's no longer the one he thought it would, he might have messed something up, which he doubted he would considering the fact that he had spent a lot of times preparing for it.

Infinite Tsukuyomi was used to trap human in an endless Genjutsu, but the one that he had used had transported Naruto Uzumaki to a new world, whose many aspects had been magically changed so he could easily adept to it. At this moment, no one could see the sudden changes in his behaviors and personalities.

He had sent Naruto to the world which could only be considered the fantasy world of all men.

For the past two hours, Obito had desperately tried to send himself to that world, even when his mind was filled with vengeance, he was still a man and could not resist temptation of this world. But unfortunately it was a one time used Jutsu. He could never get into that world or pull Naruto out of it and replace his existence with himself.

If he had foreseen this, Obito would have casted the Limited Tsukuyomi on himself.

Sighing longingly in defeat, Obito turned around and left, throwing the red orb he used to track Naruto into the lake.

At least for now, Naruto would stay out of the picture and wouldn't be able to interfere with his plan.

 _Line Break_

 **Slight introduction**

 **This is the world where fucking is as normal as talking.**

 **Why you ask? Because sex drive's hormones inside a human body such as testosterone, estrogen, progesterone, oxytocin, and vasopressin are much much higher than any parallel dimension worlds out there. Basically more or less making them horny all the times and always crazing for the sexual satisfaction from opposite sex.**

 **In this case, it was much worse for the Ninja because they are stronger than normal human in all aspects.**

 **Public sex is pretty much legal in this world and became the everyday phenomenon. Couple can fuck each other at any time, any places they want and any ways they want as long as they are at legal age, which is when their hormone increase dramatically and can no longer able to control themselves.**

 **Because of this, men and women with incredible sexual prowess, even if they are very rare, can have a lot of lovers to satisfy themselves, because one would never be enough, and many wanted to have mind blowing sexual intercourses, not just normal fucking.**

 **Women gifted with this power, are extremely beautiful and attractive, while the men have genital and testicles way way bigger than normal. The later organs can produce gallons and gallons of male seeds and sticky hot cum which, in women's language are more delicious and nutritious than normal men's. These men are basically horny all the times and always need one or two normal women, or at least a gifted one to satisfy them once every hour. Not that the girls mind since it isn't everyday they have a male can handle an entire village of women.**

 **Because of a life like that, their jobs always swirling around sex with a lot of partners. Even when they are shinobi, they soon go into retirement and continue their lives many can only envy.**

 **But again, these people are extremely rare…only one out of billions is gifted with the life of royalty like this.**

 **And the one who has just stepped into this world is now one of them.**

 _Line Break_

"That's it, suck that cock."

"Mmmmm, I love your dick. glummpppffff — — ackkk — — ggacckkk — — koffff — — aahhhh, Kami yes — — mmmllffff!"

Naruto Uzumaki slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of one of the VIP rooms at Konoha's hospital. Save for a few basic details about himself, his mind was rather fuzzy and the more he tried to recall his memories, the more the headache hurt his head so after a minute of trying, Naruto stopped and began to wonder where exactly he was and how did he end up here.

But the sound of moaning soon pulled him out of his thought. Slowly, he turned his head to the sources of the sounds and was surprised with what he saw.

A doctor, as he appeared to be sat in a chair with his pants around his ankles, long white coat falling to the floor, his admittedly eight inches big dick was being enthusiastically sucked by a beautiful and sexy nurse who knelt between his thighs, her head was being guided up and down by both his hands as the both of them moaned shamelessly in pleasure.

Naruto had to admit, she was absolutely stunning. She had a gorgeous face and wore tiny white uniform that was open to reveal: a tiny G-string, stockings, suspenders and a bra that was currently fighting to contain two huge and round mounds with gravity defying gravity. Her ass was also really big and since she was sticking it out toward his direction, Naruto could also make out the lips of her pussy.

"Fuck — — cumming!" Reaching his limit, the doctor groaned and came. The nurse reared her head back and grabbed his cock, jerking on it frantically as it started pulsing and bucking in her hand. Ropes of sperm spurted from his dick, coating her face over and over as she moaned and purred in delight.

"Now, let get to the main course baby" Once he had stopped, the nurse stood up and turned around, giving a sexy sway to her ass.

"Ugh"

But before neither of them could start the main course, Naruto's stomach growled loudly, causing the doctor and the nurse to turn their head toward him.

"Oh my, Uzumaki-san" The doctor smiled brightly and turned to him, without shame. The nurse, after giving a kiss to his cock, pulled his pants up and put his cock back before zipping it up. She didn't do anything to her clothes, though "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Naruto muttered before the upper part of the bed he was lying on stood up a little "Thanks." He looked at the nurse who held the remote control in her hands. She gave him a seductive wink, which he could only return with a smile. Looking around, Naruto knew that was right, he was definitely staying in the hospital, laid in a big room with a couple of chairs to one side and a bedside cabinet to another. Looking down, Naruto could see an IV tube sticking in his right forearm. He also had bandage wrapped around his head.

"What happened to me doc?" Naruto asked, as he took a glass of water from the sperm coating face nurse.

"You had a nasty accident Uzumaki-san" The doctor picked up a clipboard from the table and informed him "Do you remember much about it?"

"Uh, no doctor" he said. A nasty accident? Maybe it was the reason his mind was so fuzzy "can you…um remind me?" He stopped for a moment to look at the nurse as she started sucking the doctor's cum shamelessly right next to him using her fingers and tongue. It was strangely arousing, but for some reason, from one of the deepest parts of his mind, he couldn't help but feel something was definitely not right with her behaviors.

"Ah yes, you tried to train in the art of Shinobi again Uzumaki." The doctor chuckled while nodding his head "This was the fifth times you tried to do it and the most successful so far" Naruto nodded "But your one of your Jutsu went wrong and you were caught in the explosion, a rock fell down your head and here you are."

"Oh, is that so" Naruto put his hand on his head.

"Yes Uzumaki-san and unfortunately from what I can tell, you're having amnesia" The doctor smiled as two more nurses opened the door and stepped into the room. They were as beautiful and attractive as their coworker "Now if you excuse me, we need to run some test to make sure your body is doing fine" Saying that, the doctor stood beside his bed and held up his clipboard, a pen ready.

"Uh, what are you going to do?" he asked, a little surprised when all three nurses suddenly climbed on his bed, one put her hand on his crotch and felt it with her hand.

"I was right, your amnesia is rather bad" The doctor mused before turning to the girls "now girls get to work, we need to get the best man in the business as healthy as possible so that he can return to the business soon"

"Hai~!" All three had sultry smiles on their faces.

What business? What are they doing? So many question his headache was coming back stronger than ever…

However, it was soon blew away when the nurse with red hair leaned forward and put her lips on his.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly in surprise, but lowered a second later when a familiar yet strange feeling returned to his body when the nurse slid her tongue into his mouth. Naruto automatically moved his own in a very skillful way, at first entangling with the red haired nurse's tongue before easily dominating her, forcing her to drink his saliva.

"It seems that your kissing skills is as good as always Uzumaki-san." The doctor nodded his head and wrote down something when he saw the nurse's eyes rolled back a little while Naruto's tongue, which he could tell that was somewhat longer than normal, thrust into her mouth and made its way a little down her throat. His hand shot out and grabbed the back of head, keeping her from pulling back as he kissed her lewdly and passionately, loving the feelings he had from it "And you're as enthusiasm as always too"

The two girls who were taking care of his lower body grabbed the waistband of his pants before pulling down.

"Oh dear" the blonde gasped.

"Even after so many times seeing it on videos" The brunette nurse mused "seeing it in the flesh like this is truly something to behold"

With the small gash between Naruto and the red nurse's face, he glanced down slightly and saw one of the most impressive thing he ever seen in his life, as least that what he could remember.

His fucking dick.

But it wasn't just any dick…it was a mega dick.

Soft, resting upward on his stomach yet, was nine inches long and two inches wide soft man meat. The foreskin barely covered the large bulbous head that was being caressed by the soft hands of the nurses. He could feel it throbbed at their sexual touches. Moving his thighs slightly to the sides, Naruto widened his eyes when he saw a bloated scrotum with two massive testicles hanging heavily between his thighs.

Overall, they simply made the doctor's rather things paled in comparison.

"Doc," Naruto pulled back and let the nurse take her breath, unlike him who wasn't feeling out of breath at all "what business are you talking about, can you remind me?"

"Oh, of course yes Uzumaki-san" the doctor smiled "You're a pornstar, the best in business as well as in history of it. You're currently the only Gifted Men in the world so it wasn't a surprise you're quite popular with the woman, as you can see, these three are also your big fans."

"Sorry, Gifted Men?" He wasn't surprised by the fact that he was a pornstar, but he was unfamiliar with the term Gifted Men.

"Yes, men who were gifted with sexuality powers." one of the nurses took his nine inches long cock into her mouth and started sucking it, rolling her tongue around the tips of his soft dick "Bigger penis, bigger testicles as well as more attractive and blessed with godly stamina. You young man, is men who are called born to fuck and to enslave women to your cock."

"Damn" Pleasure washed through his entire body as the girls sucked on his soft dick, desperately trying to make him hard but all they could do was to get it to semi-hard state "I forgot something so important" A cocky smirk made it to his face as the red head, who had already removed her white coat, laid her body on his chest and licked the side of his head, paying special attention to his ear.

"As the best doctor and one of the billions and billions of your biggest fan" The doctor declared proudly "I will make sure everything is perfect working in order. How is he girls?" He asked the nurses

"Oh it looks just great doctor" brunette said while glancing at his cock, which was being sucked by the blonde, her hands fondling his massive balls. The nurse then pulled back, making the big head pulse and release a thick rope of clear pre-cum. The sexy women were more than happy to smear them all over his dick, using only their tongues.

"Yes, it looks like everything is working just fine" the doctor said and wrote down everything again as the blonde nurse took hold of the root of his cock and held it upright, letting her brown haired friend bent over and slowly, lovingly, kissed the top of his knob. More pre-cum leaked out and she smeared it around her lips, making them shine before teasingly opening them and sealing them tight around the head of his cock, easing the fat knob into her mouth, where her tongue lashed around it while she took in more and more

Finally, his cock started hardening and grew impressively in length as well as girth, becoming ten inches long in just a matter of second before becoming twelve inches long five seconds later that. The nurse had to use both of her hands to push her body up, in order to be able to get to the tip of his cock which was standing upward and couldn't be more proudly.

Narut gasped as he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth with his extra sensitive cock, and couldn't help smiling as he felt the tip of his cock nudged the back of her throat before her lips reached the five inches mark. She gagged and screwed her eyes up behind her glasses as she pushed herself down, allowing his meaty prick head to slip down her throat.

"Fuck…" Naruto moaned in bliss.

"This remind me of your greatest hit last year." the woman on his chest giggled as he nipped on his ear,

"Do tell" he let her do whatever she wants, not that he mind though. He knew he would need a lot of help if he wanted to return to normal.

"You're in the same position you're when suddenly a doctor came in and she couldn't help but help you recover by letting you screw her good and hard" She told him while giggling

"Damn…" Naruto admitted "I really forget many important things, don't I?"

"Don't worry Naruto-san, your memories lost is only temporary." He nodded before continuing "Okay, I think everything is fine with you. But we really need to test out your stamina, to see if you're truly in the best or near the best shape or not"

"Let see if I can handle the best cock in the world." Blonde said as she pulled away from his cock stood up, lifting her skirt up showing that she wore no panties.

He watched as brunette held his mammoth cock upright and guided the fat head between her fellow's slippery, wet pussy lips. Both golden hair, both patient and nurse groaned as she lowered her cunt down, the warm, clasping tunnel of her pussy muscles clamping around his shaft as she went lower and lower.

"Fuck that looks good, way better than movies." Red head said, watching intently as her friend's pussy swallowed Naruto's big dick, even if only half way.

"Uuhhhhh, oh, it feels even better," Blonde sighed as she started sliding up and down on his cock.

"How do you feel Uzumaki-san, she has the tightest pussy around here." The doctor asked "I hope you are feeling good."

"Damn right it does, doc," Naruto moaned as blonde moved lower each second and eventually her pussy wrapped around the base of his cock, the massive head had already passed the entrance gotten into her womb. The nurse stayed like that for a moment, adjusting to his size, before starting to rock up and down, faster and faster.

"Oh shit, fucking hell fucking big cock!" She torn open her tight blouse, freeing her massive tits from their bindings before falling forward and mashed her heavenly tits onto his face, as her colleagues came up beside him and started sucking on her nipples "Oh yes, ahhhhh, fuck yeah suck my tits, fuck my pussy!" The nurse yelled, furiously riding his cock while cumming as Naruto grabbed onto her perfect round ass and used them both as handholds to thrust his cock up and into her cunt, his thighs meeting her ass and making loud smashing sounds.

This was heaven, he decided.

The nursed cried in pleasure as Naruto pounded away inside her, shoving his whole length into her pussy over and over with great enthusiasm. He fucked her like that for ten minutes straight, before it became too much for her too handle. Her pussy clenched his shaft tightly as her hot love juice shot out of her tight cunt like high pressure broken faucet once last time before she blacked out and nearly fell down to the bed, but his cock and his hold managed to keep her from so.

"Damn, feel so good" Even after that, Naruto felt himself nowhere near his release yet.

"It seems that you're back to full-health Uzumaki-san" Naruto grinned when the girl was removed from his cock. The other two quickly attacked it with their tongues "I will take my leave for now. I need to report this to the head doctor and you will out of here before you know it"

"What about the nurses?" Naruto asked as he guided their heads up and down, allowing their mouth to slide up and down the length of his cock "Can I keep them for the time being?"

"Sure, do whatever you want with them, but please hold back a little." the doctor said before taking his leave "They're married you know"

With a large grin on his face, Naruto looked at the nurses and waited patiently for them to strip. After taking a minute to admire their voluptuous body and using his hands to fondle their breasts, he asked an obvious question as he got on his knees "Who should I play with next?" He asked, as if it was a hard decision to make "How about you?" He pushed the red hair nurse down, causing her to squeal excitedly and grabbed her ankles, lifting them up and making room for his big cock to be positioned at her entrance. Thrusting his hips forward, Naruto inserted several inches of his dick into her fuck hole, splitting her open before pulling out as soon as the tip of his cock had reached the deepest place of her pussy and threatened to invade her womb.

"Oh fuck…" The girl moaned as she threw her head back and her breasts bounced as Naruto started fucking her with a decent pace "Your cock is so big… Please don't hold back! Fuck me like a slut."

"How can I hold back like this?" Saying that, Naruto pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock remained. Without warning, Naruto thrust his hips down, spearing his cock into her womb, knocking the wind out of her lungs and causing her to cum everywhere around his dong. Naruto kept his pace and fucked her through her orgasm, then leaned his body forward and captured her tongue when she offered it to him. As he sucked on her tongue and ravished her mouth, Naruto stopped moving his hip and pulled his cock out, allowing the other girls to suck it before putting it back and continuing to fuck the busty nurse to the point she could no longer keep her head straight.

After several minutes of fucking like that, seeing that she had reached her limit, Naruto withdrew his hard prick and turned to the brunette woman, who had already gotten on all four and was wigging her ass invitingly at him. Just looking at those beautiful, heart-shaped buttocks made his cock even more excited. A huge blast of thick pre-cum was fired from his cock and splattered on her gorgeous face, crossing from her right cheek to her left forehead.

Moving forward, Naruto reached his free hand out and delivered a hard spank to her right buttock, making a loud, yet extremely satisfied smashing sound. The girl moaned as her ass rippled and Naruto stood up a little, throwing his right foot to the other side of her body, towering right above her. Bending his knees, Naruto aligned his cock with the bluenette's backdoor. Not wasting a single more second, Naruto grabbed her right elbow with his free hand and slammed his hips down, spearing nearly two third of his dick into her pussy, causing the girl to scream in pure bliss and cum madly at the feeling of being filled like never before by his huge cock. At the same time, Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud, throaty moan when he realized how tight her pussy was and how hard it was massaging every inch of his cock. With that, he started to fuck her. His strong hips rocked back and fore as he slid several inches of his cock in and out of her overstretched cunt, barely giving her time to adjust to his size and pace. Naruto then increased his strength and speed when he finally realized he wouldn't get anywhere like this, and successfully adding three more inches inside her body, punching into her womb.

Eventually, with one single harsh thrust, Naruto managed to go even deeper into her ass, sending her over the edge as his heavy balls slapped right into her hypersensitive clit. The nurse screamed as her pussy exploded with juice on the bed between her knees. Smiling widely at his every day but still impressive achievement, Naruto grabbed her other elbow and used both to keep her upper body off the bed before he started hammering into her pussy even harder, causing her huge breasts to bounce and sway wildly. He fucked her like that for an entire thirty minutes, making the nurse cum countless times, and finally he could feel himself reaching his own limit.

"F-fuck… I'm cumming, where…"

"Inside… cum inside me." The nurse desperately moaned, her entire body shook with continuous orgasm. Those words were everything he needed to paint her insides white with his cum. Even Naruto was amazed by how much he was cumming, and how good it was. Naruto groaned loudly in pleasure as his pulsing cock kept firing consecutive loads that last for several seconds inside the woman, filling her bowel to the brim before forcing it to stretch out to contain the following shots. Seeing that his sperm was spilling out of her stretched cunt, Naruto pulled out of her asshole and stood up, holding his cock in his hand. The two nurses shakingly stood up and got on their knees in front of him with their tongues sticking out while their hands were holding their breasts up. Naruto wasted no time to unload the rest on their bodies, paying special attention to their face and tits, at the same time giving them a decent amount to eat as well. When his orgasm ended, Naruto could only sigh in satisfaction.

He loved it.

Naruto loved every second of it.

And for some reason, he knew his life would only get better from this point.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey! I'm back! Finally, with this story. Do you remember it? It used to be called Naruto in the New Land, but I took it down a few months ago because at the moment I thought I couldn't write it anymore and should bring it down.**

 **Anyway, I have decided to bring it back up and make it one of my active stories. I have made a few modifications in the plot so I won't make the mistakes that made many dislikes my story like before, hopefully this time this story will become a huge success as well.**

 **This chapter, while keeping many of its elements, had been changed a lot so you won't feel like you were reading the same chapter like before. Aside from the cannon Naruto's women, you can vote for girls you wish to be appeared in this story, since this is multi crossover and girls are the only ones who are going to appear. Don't hold back, just say the name and I will pick them from top to bottom.**

 **And an important notice: In this story, Naruto's lovers and sex partners will NOT have sex with other men. Nameless women like the nurses in this story, on the other hand, will and can do that but they won't make a second appearance after doing that with Naruto. Since this is a world, where having sex is as normal as greeting, I need some who can help Naruto keep the story that way.**

 **That's it, that's all the time I have for today.**

 **As always, please READ and REVIEW. I really wish this work to be just as successful as the others too, you see.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I heard somewhere that a new MA-rated stories purge is coming, but hopefully this story and many stories of mine won't be taken down.**

 **Nah, let's just have fun first.**

 **Next Chapter: The Uzumaki Clan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 **Summary: [Smut] Wiping his memories clean, Obito used Limited Tsukuyomi on Naruto, trapping him in a perfect reality. However, he didn't expect it to turn out to be a Dimensional Jutsu that sent Naruto to an alternated reality. Will he remember who he really is and find a way to return, or get succumbed to the pleasure of his new life and stay at this new world forever?**

 **[Multi Crossover/Girls Only]**

 **[Massive Harem]**

 **This story is almost 100% smut, and any plot will only serve to further the smut. This story is also not to be taken seriously, so do not question the plot.**

 **Chapter's warning: This chapter heavily feature incest, don't like it, don't read and don't leave a comment as well.**

* * *

 _ **Naruto in the New World**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Uzumaki**_

"Oh fuck... I'm cumming ladies."

Standing in the middle of his room with his back leaning slightly against his bed, a pantless Naruto moaned as he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell greatly in size and length, throbbing and pulsing strongly in his hands. The blond confidently took one step forward, pointed his cock down a little and let fly one of his largest orgasm yet.

Blast after blast of thick, pent up sperm spurted from the tip of his cock, splattering over the beautiful faces of Shizuka Marikawa and Aki Nijou, the head nurse and doctor of Konoha Hospital, who were only wearing thongs and pure white coats, painting not only their face but also their big tits in viscous threads of gooey spunk. Naruto gasped loudly as his dick lurched in his hand again and again, erupting all over them, drawing huge lines of cum across their upper bodies, only to be smeared around as they turned and started heavily making out with each other, sucking up as much of his semen as they could and sharing a decent amount through their mouths.

After what seemed like a full ten minute of continuous cumming, Naruto's dick finally stopped pulsing and he leaned forward, letting both busty healers suck and lick at the head of his cock, kissing and swapping the remains of his cum with the bulbous head in between. After that, they both looked up at Naruto seductive smile as the two took turns sucking on my knob.

"Well, what do you think, Aki-sensei?" Shizuka asked the head doctor, who was cramming five inches of his cock in her mouth. Aki, still had his cock in her mouth, looked at him thoughtfully for a second before pulling back, letting Shizuka take over.

"He's all good, and free to leave anytime he wants." She said as she reached her hand out and wrapped her fingers around his cock, holding it around the base "However, as head doctor and head nurse of the best hospital in the world, we cannot let him leave with something as painful as this." She glanced up and gave Naruto a seductive smile "He's probably in a lot of pain right. It's our duty to make it disappear, or at least… do our best to ease it down."

"I cannot agree more." Shizuka released his cock from her mouth and stood up, dropping her coat onto the ground along the way. Naruto's eyes followed as she turned around, bent over and grabbed the waistband of her tiny underwear before slowly pulling it down while teasingly rubbing her supple ass against his stiff cock. When her thong finally touched the floor, Shizuka turned around and gently placed her hand on his cock, using the hard dong to turn him around as she climbed onto his bed and laid down on her back, spreading her legs a little to reveal her wet pussy.

"Man, even though I can't remember it, I love this life already." Naruto said, grinning in excitement. He wasted no time to strip out of the last piece of clothing on his body and climbed onto the bed after the busty nurse. Since last night, Naruto had tirelessly had sex with every single nurses and female doctors within Konoha Hospital, usually taking three or four of them at the same time. He even let some female patients suck his cock when there were no healers around. Every woman he had met so far was extremely beautiful and voluptuous, and was more than willing to let him fuck them stupid. Yesterday had been amazing, and Naruto was sure that the following ones would be just the same.

Keeping Shizuka's legs wide open with his hands on her thighs, Naruto positioned himself above of the sexy woman and his cock at her pussy. As soon as he managed to part her neither lips, the blond haired young man slammed his hips down, inserting over seven inches of his erection into her cunt. Shizuka and Naruto both groaned as the warm, clasping tunnel of her pussy muscles clamping tightly around his shaft. Aki stood at the side, watching intently as her coworker's pussy swallowed his dick, which was going even deeper into her body.

"This is so awesome." Naruto moaned as he started moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her cunt. Shizuka moaned blissfully and threw her head back while bending her back in pleasure as the tip of his cock rapidly pushed against her G-spot, hitting her cervix and threatening to invade her womb. Naruto, seeing that he still had plenty of his cock outside, decided to put a little more effort into his pounding. With that, it didn't take it long for Naruto to successfully cram all twelve inches of rock hard cock inside her cunt, and let the swollen head temporary reside in her womb. Naruto had to admit that Shizuka was one of the tighter pussy he had fucked, or at least he could remember, but it wasn't like he could not handle.

For an hour straight, Naruto fucked Shizuka like that, turning the blonde nurse into a cumming mess. Her expression, in his opinion, was absolutely splendid. Her eyes slightly rolled back, her tongue hanging outside of her drooling mouth, and she was wearing one of those stupid smiles he loved to look at so much. And then, without any warning, he came. Thick ropes contained his seed spurted from the tip of his cock and splattered against the back of her womb. Shizuka experienced one of her best orgasms yet before going limp, allowing Naruto to freely fill her to the brim with his hot and sticky cum. Even with her mind clouded with lust, Shizuka could still feel the sperm traveling along the length of his rod rather clearly before being dumped directly into her stretching womb.

"Hehe, don't pass out just yet, I'm not finished with you Shizuka." Naruto said as rolled his hips around, drawing a circle with his cock inside her bloated womb. Putting his hands on her swollen belly, Naruto then turned to his next target, who had already stripped out of her erotic uniform and gotten on the chair near his bed, facing away from him with her legs spread wide open. Licking his lips, Naruto approached the doctor from behind, admiring her sexy backside, and bent down a little to hook his arms under her knees, lifting her up to his chest effortlessly. Naruto didn't stop there as he raised her knees even higher and folded them up against her torso before filling his hands with her melon-sized tits, which from what he had heard was considered one of the best pairs of tits in the village.

"Oh my…" Aki gasped, looking at her own position while Naruto was freely groping her breasts "You are going to fuck me like this?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, grinning "I know you're quite flexible, Aki-sensei." He stated and lifted her up even higher so he could place his cock at her gasping rosebud, much to Aki's surprise "And I'm not just going to fuck you, I am going to fuck your ass, sensei." With that, she was dropped onto his cock and being impaled by several inches of the rock hard pole. Aki threw her head back as her tongue flew out of her mouth. The sudden penetration was too much for her to handle, and cum violently from her pussy was the only choice she had. Smirking proudly behind Aki, Naruto started moving his hips and simultaneously lifting her up and dropping her down his cock, all the while holding her boobs in his hands.

As much as he could remember, he had never fucked a woman in this position, so Naruto couldn't help but feel amazed by his creativities, or maybe it was simply something subconscious.

"Ghhhuuuuuughhhh~" Moaned the blue haired woman, eyes rolling up as Naruto started hammering up her backdoor, womanly juices raining down from her spasming, swollen cunt.

"Well, let's finish this quickly. I still need you awake to sign my certification." Naruto said as he thrust his cock as far up her as possible and let loose, cumming like an erupting volcano, making her squeal loudly in response.

 _ **[Later that day]**_

"Thank you for your care, Shizuka-sensei, Aki-sensei." Naruto said and waved as he stepped out of Aki's office "I will take my leave now." With that, he made his way out of the hospital, smiling and waving his hands to everyone who took a second of their lives to greet him. Naruto bit goodbye to the guards at the gate, before stepping out of the hospital and looking at the village that he had spent an hour looking at yesterday from the window of his room. Konoha was filled with handsome and attractive men as well as hot and extremely busty women, but that wasn't something that made him feel surprise the 'first time' he had looked at it.

No, it was because there were couples having sex in the middle of the streets without a care in the world, or the people around them, who didn't seem to pay it much mind and continue on with their lives. Even though he couldn't remember a thing, Naruto couldn't help but feel something wasn't right with this world and the people of it… in good ways, at least.

"Ah, here you are, Naruto-kun!"

A feminine voice from behind broke Naruto out of his musing, and he turned around and saw an extremely beautiful woman standing behind him. She appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties, with violet eyes and long red hair, which reached down to her ankles and had shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She had a slender, yet extremely voluptuous figure, with double G-cup breasts that stood high and proud on her chest. For clothing, which Naruto wasn't sure if he could call them clothes, she wore a scanty crop top that left her shoulder as well as a generous amount of her cleavage bare and only went down just below her breasts, leaving her toned and flat stomach exposed. In addition, she wore a very short mini skirt that showed off her magnificent ass and thighs, teasingly hiding what were underneath, along with high heels and matching colored stockings.

He recognized her, for some reason, while he couldn't recognize anyone in the hospital, he could recognize her and remember her name.

She was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was his mother.

' _T-This is my mother?_ ' Naruto thought as he couldn't tear his eyes away from his mother's big tits, which were barely being held back by her top ' _F-fuck_ '

"Hm… what's wrong?" Kushina asked curiously and didn't take it long for her to realize that he was staring at her breasts "You like my outfit?" She asked playfully, placing her hands on her hips and striking a sexy pose. Naruto could only dumbly nod his head "I put these on just for you, honey." She said in a sultry tone, making Naruto widen his eyes in surprise.

It was at that moment Naruto realized he might not have a healthy relationship with his mother.

However, before he could ask her anything, Kushina's right hand suddenly shot away from her hip and balled into a fist. Before Naruto could react, his mother sent it down his head, knocking him so hard that Naruto could see stars "YOU IDIOT!" She roared as Naruto held his head with both hands "What were you thinking Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked, grabbing his collar to force him to look at her in the eyes "You're not supposed to practice Shinobi arts without me. Do you even realize how dangerous it is? Do you even know how many Shinobi in the history has blown themselves up because they tried to study something beyond their league? I only left on a mission for two days and yet…"

"Umm… kaa-chan," Naruto decided to interrupt while sweating bullets. Gone was the sexy woman that could be considered man's widest fantasy, standing in front of him was a very angry mother whose hair were flying around and eyes were glowing strangely, making her look rather scary "I cannot remember anything, do you know?"

"The Hokage told me that already. It's your punishment for not following my instructions." She said, released his collar and pointed a finger at his chest "Next time you try to do something like that, I will knock your head so hard that you won't be able to remember anything, even your own name, got it?" She asked firmly, her hair finally stopped lying around, a sign that told Naruto she was no longer angry at him.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, grinning.

"You're turning out so much like your father." Kushina said while shaking her head.

"Dad died, didn't he?" Naruto asked and his mother nodded her head. It was one of the only things that he could remember, for some reason.

"Yes, he died when you were three years old. At least you can remember that too." Kushina smiled before walking away after signaling him to follow her "We will take care of your memories lost later. Let's go home first, your sisters are waiting."

"Sisters?" Naruto asked in surprise. When he thought at least he could remember his family, he was wrong. He didn't know he had sisters "I have sisters?"

 _Line Break_

It didn't take it long for the two of them to arrive at their home. It was a decent three story house that was more than enough to let a family of three live their daily lives there comfortably. Kushina had told him that his father, Minato Namikaze, had left them a massive mansion in the village near the Hokage tower but Kushina wanted to raise her children, especially Naruto who was a Gifted, somewhere else normal with a little more privacy, so she had decided to buy a house at the outskirt of Konoha, far away from the lustful eyes of the villagers of the village hidden in the leaf.

"Here we are." Kushina said as she opened the gate and let him walk in first "It's not much, and of course cannot compare to your father's place..."

"I like it." For some reason, he did. He couldn't help but feel happy, very happy as he looked at the house in front of him "I really does."

"Well, thank you." Kushina giggled as she followed Naruto through the front yard and toward the house. Naruto could see a beautiful garden at the left side of the yard, and an empty yard with several training dummies at the right "Actually, it was you who told me we should find a bigger place. Since you have the tendency to a lot of your female coworkers home to finish what you have started at the studio, our house is usually very crowded at night." Naruto could only chuckle "You remember you are a pornstar, right?"

"The doctors told me that." Naruto grinned.

"Good. Your manager called me yesterday. She was very worried you might have hurt your dick." Kushina smiled and said casually, causing Naruto to nearly choke on his own saliva "She wanted you to call as soon as possible, something I'm pretty sure you should do."

"Alright then." Naruto folded his hand behind his head before continuing "I bet that she's hot."

"Smoking." Kushina nodded her head in agreement "She's a Gifted Woman."

"For real?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Only a Gifted Woman can be the manager of a Gifted Pornstar." Kushina said, winking playfully "Her name is Grayfia. She is on a business trip, so I don't think you are going to meet her in the next few days." She paused for a second before coninuing "You two are quite close, almost like lovers, and let me tell you, there's nothing better than watching two Gifted fucking each other stupid." She stopped in front the door of their house and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"So, kaa-chan, does watching me having sex with Grayfia and other women turn you on?" Naruto asked teasingly, standing right behind her.

Kushina didn't say anything at first, but as she opened the door, the busty red head turned her head around and gave him a wink "Yes, but not as much as having my son doing the same thing to me, over and over, until I'm no different than his sluts..." That settled it. He really did have an unhealthy relationship with his mother, and for some reason, he felt no shame about it. He only felt happy and extremely pleased, to be precise.

"So I take that incest is a normal thing around here."

"Why should it not?" Naruto had to admit, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. No son could control themselves with a mother in a world where sex was an important part in one's life like Kushina.

With that, Naruto followed his mother into their house as she called out loudly "Girls! We're home." Because he couldn't remember anything about them, his mother had filled him in the basic details.

The first girl to appear, appearing on the stair that led to the second floor, was a beautiful young woman of short height, with violet eyes. She had long red hair that reached down to her waist, and a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. She wore a form fitting and rather revealing outfit, much like every girls around the village, consisting of a spaghetti strap halter top which was openly laced down the middle, revealing a lot of her cleavage and only reaching down to her naval, along with a black mini shorts.

The second, who stepped out from what Naruto assumed to be the kitchen, was yet another gorgeous young lady with big tits and voluptuous figure. She was taller than her sister, but her hair was shorter and golden blonde in color, wearing it in bob style with bangs cut above her eyes. For outfit, she was wearing an oversized T-shirt with several buttons left unbuttoned, showing a lot of her inner breasts and a short skirt that was only an inch longer than the one Kushina was wearing. She also had an apron worn on her body, and held a ladle in her right hand, appearing to be in the middle of making lunch.

"Ah, Onii-chan is back." The red haired girl, Mio Uzumaki, said happily as she ran down the stair and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and mashing her breasts against his chest. Naruto laughed loudly in surprise but hugged her back nonetheless "I'm so worried."

Minami Uzumaki, the elder sister, was nowhere near as enthusiasm as their little sister, but she still approached him with a smile on her face and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Welcome home Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Naruto answered as Mio released him and stepped back a little.

"You didn't hurt anything aside from your head, right, Onii-chan?" Mio asked, reaching her hand out and casually grabbing his flaccid cock through his pants. Naruto could only moan in response as Mio started caressing it, examining the thing just as careful as the doctors he had spent his time with yesterday "Yes, it's fine." The blond simply stood there and let her do as she wished. At this point, nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Now now, Mio-chan," Kushina laughed playfully as she took her daughter's wrist and removed her hand from his cock, causing the red haired girl to pout at her "You're overwhelming your brother. Not even ten minutes ago he couldn't remember your name, and yet, here you are, acting like one of those women he brings home every day instead of his little sister."

"That bad?" Minami asked, shocked while Minami continued to pout at Kushina.

"Sorry…" Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, Onii-chan." Turning back to him, Mio smiled, throwing a hand above her head, which caused her breasts to bounce "We will help you remember everything in no time."

"I'm looking forward to that." Naruto grinned.

"Alright boy, girls, we will get to that later, let's have lunch first. I bet Naruto's starving right now. The nurses probably tired you out already, didn't they?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded his head, laughing sheepishly "Go take a bath young man?" The mother asked as the four of them made their way into the kitchen and toward the Dining room. The scent of well cooked foods instantly made Naruto realized how hungry he was. He took his seat at the dining table with Mio, waiting patiently for Minami and Kushina, obviously the only ones in their family who knew how to cook, to prepare their meals. It was only when his family started filling him in with the information about them while enjoying lunch that Naruto realized there were still many normal things in this strange world. Both Kushina and Minami worked for Konoha's military forces, being considered one of the best Kunoichi the village had ever produced. Mio had chosen a different direction and worked as a part-time steward for Yamanaka Flower Shop while studying to be a teacher to civilian children in the future. After they had finished their meals, which Naruto could only describe with the words 'amazing' and 'delicious, they started talking about Naruto's past, how he had come to become a pornstar, using his birthright as an advantage to advance his career and becoming the best at it, as well as how he wished to become a Shinobi. It was because of his father, one of the greatest Shinobi in the history, had inspirited him to become a Shinobi. It had always been his dream ever since he was young, but unfortunately being a Gifted Man who had stepped his foot into the largest industry in the world didn't give him much time to properly train to become one.

"Mio-chan," His mother suddenly said as she looked at her red haired daughter "why don't you show your brother his room?" She suggested.

"Will do, kaa-chan." The young woman said as she stood up "This is going to be good. Follow me, onii-chan." She giggled lightly before walking out of the dining room with Naruto following behind her. The two made their way to the third floor of their house. Taking his eyes away from Mio's shapely ass, Naruto looked around, and finally noticed there was only one room on this floor "This is your room, onii-chan." Saying that, Mio opened the door and walked in with her brother.

To say he was shocked at what inside was an understatement.

Overall, his room turned out to be more of a complete suite. There was a bedroom with a very large bed dominating the whole thing, a sunken lounge area, an en suite shower and bathroom and even a small bar with a massive wine cabinets and refrigerator. On the walls inside his bedroom were several posters of incredibly attractive women wearing bikini, extremely revealing outfits, or even nothing at all. He had a large wardrobe and two drawers on one side, a locker filled with sex toys on the other, and a flat scene TV on the opposite wall of the bed, plus a full set of DvD player and speakers.

"Damn…" Naruto said in amazement as he stood in front of the glass walls of the lounge area, which more or less gave him the full view of Konoha's streets and the people there "look at this place."

"Yes, damn… look at this place. Amazing isn't it?" Mio asked, giggling as she walked to stand next to him "This is the reason why yours is the only room on this floor. You basically used up all the space up here." She said, before gesturing him to follow her as she moved into his bedroom "Come, let me show you something." Curiously, Naruto followed his sister, who opened one of the drawers and took out several movie posters, featuring him standing with one, two or even several attractive women wearing different kinds of outfit. For example, Naruto could see himself standing in between four busty women as they bent over and had their asses facing the camera, wearing nothing but colorful thongs. Another poster had him standing at the far side of the scene with a white haired woman whose shirt beneath her jacket barely contained two huge, perfect, round tits that squashed together to form fantastic cleavage.

"Man…" Naruto whispered in amazement before saying "I really need to rewatch all of these. Where can I buy these movies?"

"Don't worry, you have full of them in those drawers." Mio said, shaking her head "You like to watch them in your free times."

"Is that so?" Nodding, Mio took back the posters from Naruto's hands and walked back to the drawer to put them away.

"You will also find a list of women you have worked with in here." Mio continued, pointing her hand to the a drawer above the one with his movie posters "Give them a call, and I am sure they will drop whatever they are doing, or dump whoever they are fucking and come to you."

"Thanks, Mio-chan." Naruto grinned "I will make sure to remember that."

"Well, I think that's about it." Mio smiled as she stood up and moved toward him "As much as I want to stay here and remind you of our… brother and sister bonding moments, I think I should leave now. I have work at Yamanaka Flower Shop in thirty minutes and really don't want to be late, again." She explained as Naruto nodded his head in understanding "I will see you tonight, Onii-chan."

After Mio had left his room, Naruto walked toward his wardrobe and picked a pair of fresh clothes from the huge collection he had inside. Stripping naked before he hit his bathroom, Naruto put his clothes on the clothes hangers on the wall and looked around. He had a big, sunken tub on one side, large walk-in shower cubicle on the other, with the toilet being separated in a little room. Naruto stepped into the shower, and turned onto the hot water, before spending the next ten minutes enjoying the luxury of his room.

"Naruto, where are you honey?" When Naruto was almost done, the door of his room was opened and the one who walked in was none other than his mother.

"I'm in here, kaa-chan." Naruto replied loudly as he grabbed a towel and dried his wet hair and body, stepping out of the shower and making his way out without bothering to cover his dangling dick.

"Oh my." Kushina gasped lightly as she looked at her naked son, paying special attention to his cock for a good ten seconds, and only looked away when Naruto spoke up and broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm taking a shower." He smirked "Do you want to join, kaa-chan?"

"My, how can I say no to that?" Kushina questioned with a hand on her cheek before reaching for her top and lifting it up over her head, allowing her massive tits to bounce free once it had been removed. Reaching down, she did the same to her mini skirt and stockings and dropped them onto the floor. Her thong, meanwhile, was used to tie her hair into a low ponytail "Alright young man, lead the way." She said sultrily.

Smirking, Naruto stepped into the bathroom again and walked toward the shower. There, he pulled the door opened and stepped to the side, making a path for Kushina before lowering his head formally "Lady first."

"What a gentleman!" His word and action made Kushina giggle. Seeing no reason to do otherwise, Kushina walked into the shower, but before she could pass him Naruto, his hand shot out and spanked her ass hard enough to make her take a step forward in surprise.

"Nice ass you have there, slut." Naruto grinned as he closed the door behind him and approached his mother, who turned on the shower and wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing Naruto to place his hands on her hips and pull her toward him to capture her lips. They kissed passionately, their tongue soon came into action, wrapping around each other and wrestling for dominance between their mouths. They made out for a good thirty minutes, before Naruto suddenly broke the kiss and ran his hands up her body to get to her large breasts. Kushina moaned as Naruto held both of them from underneath, feeling their weights in his hands. A gasp escaped her lips when Naruto moved up a little and pinched her nipples between his index and middle fingers, at the same time squeezing his hands around her boobs. Not wanted to be outdone, Kushina reached her hands out and took hold of his semi-hard cock with one hand, and his balls with the other.

"Fuck, your tits are amazing." Naruto, with his cock being stroked and his balls being gently massaged by Kushina, could only say as he sink his fingers into her fleshes. Naruto leaned his head down and took one of her perk nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly while lightly twisting the other. Kushina smiled and leaned her head back as her son worked his talented mouth between her breasts, stroking his cock faster now that it had become hard and grown to over a foot long.

"I know you can't resist." Kushina giggled as Naruto rubbed his face between her tits and slid one hand down her pussy, rubbing her sensitive clit before inserting his middle finger into her cunt, feeling like it was trying to suck his whole hand in. Removing his face from her heavenly pillows, Naruto looked at Kushina for a second before leaning up to kiss her again and adding one more finger into her cunt. Kushina gasped and moaned into Naruto's mouth as he increased his fingering speed while simply sucking on her tongue. It didn't take him long to make her cum, squirting her love juice all over his hand, which he took back and used to hold Kushina by her chin, keeping her head still as they tongued dueled between them, lips separating. After a few seconds, Naruto pushed forward, capturing her whole lips, before separating himself from her, causing Kushina to moan in slight disappointment.

"Why don't you get on your knees and work that cock while I wash your body, kaa-chan?" Naruto asked slyly as he grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the near counter. Kushina immediately complied, lowering herself down to her knees while kissing her way down his body, from his neck, his muscular chest, rock hard abs and then to his big cock, which she hadn't stopped jerking. Leaning her head forward, Kushina kissed the base of his cock, then used her tongue to take one of his balls into her mouth, sucking lightly for five seconds before moving onto the other, soaking both in her saliva. Pleased by her handy work, Kushina licked his cock all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock, where she opened her mouth widely and lowered down, taking in the head and four inches of her son's steel hard dick. Pulling back, Kushina sucked as hard as she could and pushed her head forward once again when the swollen head was the only thing that was left in her mouth, getting two more inches and finally having his cock hit the back of her throat "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to make me cum, kaa-chan." Naruto stated cockily and Kushina took it as a challenge. Rearing her head back, Kushina released her hand from his cock and placed them on the wet floor to support her body, before shooting her head forward and swallowing his entire cock down her throat, causing Naruto to go cross-eyed and moan loudly in pleasure "Fuck… that's the way." Naruto grinned with drool running down the corner of his mouth before being washed away by the hot water from the shower. Opening the bottle in his hand, Naruto said "Well, I better get to work as well."

Bending down, Naruto put his hand on her back and rubbed a circle around it, moving her wet hair out of the way to look at her flawless skin. Moving his hand down even lower, Naruto slid his hand into her ass crack, teasingly rubbing her pussy as well as butthole as Kushina started popping her head up and down his entire length, soaking it wet in her spit. Holding the bottle upside down, Naruto poured a large amount of shower gel onto her butt and drew a dick and balls on her back. Satisfied, Naruto threw the bottle away and used both of his hands to rub the gel down her supple buttocks, giving them a rather erotic shine. Slapping her right ass hard enough to make it ripple, Naruto slowly stood straight up and slid his hands on the curves of hips, spreading the bathing gel on her amazingly smooth skin. Destroying the dick that he had drawn on her back, Naruto then moved his hands around and slid down to her pussy, carefully lathering her pussy lips with the slippery gel before going up and circling around her toned belly. Finishing with her stomach, Naruto went up even higher and got his hands on her breasts again, rubbing every inch of her G-cup breasts. Feeling his balls clenching, Naruto knew he was nearly at his limit, so he quickly washed the soap away, and stood straight up, washing his hand before lowering down to put his hand on the back of her head, fingers slipping through her wet hair and forcing his cock as far into her sweet mouth as he could. A moment later, his cock pulsed and Naruto blew his load straight down her throat, filling her belly with nine near cup sized blasts of his seeds. Relentlessly dragging her head back and making her release his cock, Naruto fired three more similar sized cumshots onto her face, leaving Kushina in a creamy dazed mess before shooting the last one straight into her open mouth. Done, Naruto rubbed the tip of his cock onto her hanging tongue, before putting his cock back to her mouth after she had swallowed her mouthful of semen. Naruto grinned as his mother started sucking again, with just as much of enthusiasm as before. Naruto stayed like that for a minute, before pulling out, his entire dick sloppy and shiny with her spit.

"That was amazing." Naruto grinned as he rubbed his cock against her face, taking some of his cum there and feeding it to Kushina, who happily slurped them into her mouth and swallowed down her throat "We should do this more often."

"Well, you fuck me at least once every day so why should we not?" Kushina giggled as she licked his cock clean "Ara." Suddenly, Naruto reached down and picked Kushina up, effortlessly lifting her off the floor like a small child and throwing her onto his back like a potato sack, carrying her on his shoulder as he walked out of the shower and made his way into his bedroom, where he threw her onto his bed and climbed onto her body, straddling her waist.

"Alright kaa-chan, let's see what else these milk utters are good for." Naruto declared loudly and pushed his cock between her tits. Moaning loudly when Kushina grabbed her heavenly with both hands and clasped them together around his cock, Naruto grabbed the headboard and started thrusting, sliding his cock in and out of the tiny little gap between her mounds while his mother were eagerly bouncing her boobs around his shaft. Kushina's eyes were glazed over in pure lust as she watched Naruto ruthlessly fucking her tits from below, moaning and grunting blissfully in pleasure, something that he hadn't seen lately. It'd been years since the last time Kushina saw her son truly letting loose and enjoying himself like this. He had always been so focus on putting a good show for everyone and being professional with his partners that he sometime forgot he was also a man with the most needs in the world.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Naruto stopped moving and groaned loudly, throwing his head back. Kushina could feel his cock throbbing strongly between her breasts before her world went white, literally, as Naruto splattered his cum all over her face. He came so hard that his cum flew over Kushina's head and hit the headboard, but Kushina, who didn't want him to waste any more of his precious cum, shot her head up and sealed her lips tight around the head, allowing Naruto to unload the rest in her mouth. It took Naruto minutes to end his orgasm, but Kushina swallowed every drop. As Kushina continued to suck on his cock, he reached his hand down and cupped her pussy, realizing how wet it was, he said:

"Time for the real fun to begin." Naruto climbed down from her hips to cross over the bed and kneel between her thighs, holding them wide open with his hands around her ankles. Just looking at her wondrous body, a surge of blood ran to his cock and made it, if that was even possible, grew harder and longer.

"Here," Kushina said sultrily as she reached her hand down and spread her neither lips "feel free to come in, it's warm and cozy inside." Seeing no reason to do otherwise, Naruto raised her legs over his shoulders and lined his cock up before entering her with one piercing thrust. Even though her pussy was extremely tight, Naruto had no problem thrusting his cock all the way through her walls and hitting her cervix, threatening to break through it as well to slam into her womb.

"Oh... fuck..." she moaned as she threw her arms around his neck. Naruto slowly dragged his foot long fat cock out of her trembling cunt and slid back in a moment later, fucking her slowly at first but slowly the pace picked up and the thrusting became harder as the two Uzumaki became more excited, until Naruto could no longer take it slow and took hold of her ankles again to bend her over so that her knees were on either side of her head, making her completely open for his assault. With one particular hard thrust, Naruto pushed into her womb, and really started fucking her with long and strong strokes that used the full length of his foot long cock, riding Kushina through her orgasm. Driving in and out of her and thrusting deep into her juicing cunt, Naruto sent his mother over the top with almost every other thrust and fucked her like a tireless machine for over fifty minutes long. Kushina was delirious from the endless climaxes, and almost lost her mind with the intense pleasure that he were giving to her.

Eventually, Naruto came with a triumphant roar, shooting load after load of his seeds into Kushina's submissive body. However, Naruto didn't stop to enjoy his orgasm, as he fucked her through his entire orgasm and continued to do so until he came again, filling her with so much of his come that her belly started swelling. Kushina was fucked mercilessly for next three hour, in various positions that Naruto could think of. Lifting her in his strong arms, he effortlessly bounced her curvaceous body up and down of his super dick, and then came inside her ass when he was at his limit. While Kushina was still recovering from a state of mind blowing ecstasy, he took her doggy-style with her face and tits down, mashing her giant melons against his bed. By the time Kushina had recovered, she found herself being bent over a table in the bar area, being fucked in the ass by a very excited Naruto. By the time he decided to take a break and let her ride his cock in the reserve cowgirl position, he had come so much inside her that Kushina looked nine months pregnant, with his cum flowing out of every fuckable hole on her body, of course, save for the one that had his cock plugged completely.

"This is heaven." Naruto decided with a satisfied grin on his face as he let his mother remove herself from his cock, which was still impossibly hard no matter how many times he had cum. Sitting up, Naruto looked at his mother, who was breathing heavily while lying face down. He might have gotten too excited with her, but looking at his mother, he could tell that she looked nowhere near as tired as some of the nurses in Konoha Hospital "So, do you want to continue?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on her buttock and lightly squeezing it "I'm pretty sure you can…"

However, before Naruto could finish his sentence, the door of his room was forcefully kicked open and the ones who appeared in front of him was none other than his sisters, with Mio being the one who was holding a camera in her hand.

"And cut!" Giggling, she shouted before saying with a lower voice "Always wanted to say that." Beside her, Minami stood with her arms crossed under her chest, wearing a small smirk on her face as she glanced at their mother, who had somewhat recovered and looked at her daughters in surprise.

"Onee-chan, Mio… what are you two…"

"You two were spying again, weren't you?" Kushina questioned, but she didn't sound angry or anything.

"Kaa-chan, aren't you the one who usually tells Mio she shouldn't talk with her mouth full?" Minami replied with a question, catching Kushina off guard "You two missed dinner, by the way, but I'm not too worried about you, kaa-chan, you look full."

"Mio-chan, give me that camera." After swallowing everything in her mouth, Kushina demanded, extending her hand toward her daughter, who immediately held the camera tightly to her chest.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm going to upload it to my blog, of course. The last one hit ten millions view in less than an hour and broke the internet." She said, winking "This is gold, pure gold, onii-chan."

"What the…" But he suddenly remembered he was the most popular pornstar, who made a lot of money with just one video, so this had to happen pretty often in their family.

"Sephie is not going to allow you to do that." Kushina said "The last thing we need right now is your brother's manager suing you Mio-chan."

"Ah c'mon, it's going to be fun." Mio whined playfully before glancing to Naruto "Onii-chan is going to help me with her, right, right?"

"Well…" Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to say, or what to reply to his sister, so he decided to change the topic "Why don't we leave that for later? I will think about."

"Naruto-kun, you can't…" Naruto quickly shut his mother up by spanking her ass.

"Now now, I said I would think about that. I haven't made my decision yet, have I?" Naruto smirked, causing Minami and Mio to giggle while Kushina simply pouted "Why don't we get back to where we were?" He asked, and made his way toward his mother, without caring that his sisters were watching and standing not too far from them.

"Um… excuse me but," Mio said as she put the camera away while looking at Kushina "doesn't she look a little tired?"

"What she is trying to say," Minami spoke up after her sister "is that why don't you continue your night with us?" Without waiting for him to reply, Minami lifted her shirt off and removed them from her body, letting her big boobs bounce free.

"Ah well, I guess it can't be help." Kushina simply said when Naruto turned to look at her for an advice "It'll be more fun with all four of us together like usual, anyway." Saying that, Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed Naruto down with her on top of him.

"Ah, no fair, I want to kiss him too."

"Back off a little Mio."

"Now now, don't fight children… I'm sure he is still more than capable of handling all three of us… well, two and a half anyway, I'm feeling a little tired so why don't you start first?"

"Yay!"

"Fuck…" Naruto muttered and threw his hands behind his head as his sisters ferociously attacked his cock with their tongues

"I love my life."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Alright people, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **Not much I want to say, rather than the fact that I have rewritten this entire chapter.**

 **As always READ and REVIEW.**

 **I thank you call for welcoming back this story. Please continue to vote for girls you want to appear.**

 **Aki Nijou is from Maken-ki**

 **Shizuka Marikawa is from High School of the Dead**

 **Mio Uzumaki is based on Mio Naruse from Shinmai maou testament**

 **Minami, on the other hand, is an OC and she will be the only OC in this story.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Note: Next update is for A Lame God!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**There is no need to panic folks. I simply merged chapter 3 and 3.5 together, so that I can update the real chapter 4, which I am writing at the moment. This story is going to be updated soon, so long live the smutiness!**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (libido).**_

 _ **I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination about the ability to come gallons of the main character… You had been warned. Do not tell me that I did not warn you about this.**_

* * *

 **Summary: [Smut] Wiping his memories clean, Obito used Limited Tsukuyomi on Naruto, trapping him in a perfect reality. However, he didn't expect it to turn out to be a Dimensional Jutsu that sent Naruto to an alternated reality. Will he remember who he really is and find a way to return, or get succumbed to the pleasure of his new life and stay at this new world forever?**

 **[Multi Crossover/Girls Only]**

 **[Massive Harem]**

 **This story is almost 100% smut, and any plot will only serve to further the smut. This story is also not to be taken seriously, so do not question the plot.**

 _ **Naruto in the New World**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Yamanaka Flowers**_

"Good morning, children!" Kushina Uzumaki greeted her children cheerfully as she made her way down the stairs to the living room and saw Minami furiously fucking her face on her brother's big cock while Naruto was standing naked in the middle of the place, in front of a couch where Mio was resting with her pussy overflowing with his thick cum "Aw Mio-chan, you are making a mess on the floor again."

"Morning, kaa-chan!" Naruto was the only one who greeted her back, while Minami simply turned her eyes to look at her mother for a moment before going back to blowing him. The blond could feel his cock throbbing and shooting ropes of pre cum in Minami's throat as he looked at his mother, who was wearing a prick-teasing outfit, consisting of a thin T-shirt but with the sleeves cut off and so small that it left the bottom portion of her massive breasts exposed and a miniskirt that stopped just below her pussy and did nothing to fully cover her ass "Damn, you're sexy."

"That's what you said all the time." Kushina replied with a seductive smile before coming to stand next to her son to give him an open mouth kiss, something that Naruto happily returned while groping her supple ass under her skirt, finding out she wasn't wearing any underwear "Now now, stop it right there young man." Kushina said teasingly as she pushed him back, separating their lips and his hand from her ass when Naruto tried to move his finger into her pussy, which had already moisten "I want to have some fun with you, Naruto-kun, but breakfast isn't going to appear from nowhere, kaa-chan needs to be a 'mother' to her children as well, you know." She smiled, putting her hand together in front of her.

"Everyone can have my cum instead." Naruto suggested, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

"But what about you, honey?" Kushina giggled as his suggestion "You already skipped dinner last night, so there are no way I am going to let you skip breakfast, the most important meal of the day, as well." Kushina pointed out with a motherly tone "Plus, there are many housework around for me to do, and Mio-chan has also left more works for me on the floor to do later." She said, glancing at Mio, whose pussy was unable to hold so much of his cum, and was steadily emptying a copious amount of his seeds onto the floor, forming a sizeable puddle between her knees "So you stay here and continue having fun with your elder sister and I'll make you something delicious to refill all of your energy, alright?" She asked, giving him another kiss.

"Alright." Naruto shrugged and smiled as his mother turned around to walk away while sexily swaying her hips, giving Naruto a show with her great ass on full display. However, before she stepped into the kitchen, Kushina noticed Mio's camera on the table and picked it up, turning around to look at her youngest child with a smile on her face.

"Mio-chan, I will take this." She said, opened the camera and replayed the footage Mio had recorded yesterday while Naruto was fucking her "Ara, my face looked so silly." The red haired woman said with a soft smile, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Eh, but…"

"Tch tch tch, don't you remember the rule, Mio-chan." Kushina raised her hand, waving her index finger from side to side and stated sternly, but with a smirk "This is family business, and you don't show or give outsiders your family businesses." She gave Naruto a wink before continuing "Also, didn't you get a lot of trouble with the Studio and his manager the last time you recorded your brother's private time with some of his female coworkers and uploaded it on the internet? You seriously want them to sue you, the little sister of their superstar for real, don't you?" Kushina asked, making Mio pout with her arms crossing under her large breasts "So, why don't you be a good girl and let mommy keep this? Who know, I might even keep this around so you can show your friends just how awesome your brother really is in real life when they come to play later."

"Fine." Mio said finally and climbed onto the couch, where she started fingering her pussy while watching her siblings having sex.

"Sigh, I can barely keep up with social networks and children these days…"

Kushina said as she sealed the camera away and walked into the kitchen, where she picked up an apron and wrapped it around her waist before starting to make a decent breakfast for her family, leaving her son to have his way with his sister. Naruto reached out, seizing a fistful of her curly blonde hair, and used it to remove Minami from his foot long cock, and bury her face firmly in his testicles, while his rod curved over her head and shot huge ropes of thick pre-cum into the air. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto bucked his hips as he felt his sister's plump lips secured his left nut, her tongue slithering out to swirl and slather it with her saliva.

After a moment, knowing Minami was the masochist slut of the family, Naruto removed her from his bloated sack and swung his hips, slapping her across the face with enough force to make her turn her head, but his grip on her hair prevented her from doing so. Over and over, Naruto swung his dick left and right, beating the his blonde sister into submission, splattering his pre cum all over her cheeks, lips, nose and forehead, and after he had soaked her beautiful face in his seeds, Naruto quickly crammed his arching cock into her mouth, moaning loudly in lust as he buried himself inside her soft, wet cheeks and down her tight throat-pussy. With his firm grips on her hair, the blond yanked at her head as he started plowing himself as deeply as he possibly could, fucking her throat viciously while Minami eagerly swallowed and sucked as hard as she could, hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue around his cock, drooling all over the thing as she came over and over from her master's brutal face fucking.

After what felt like forever for both of them, with a lustful groan, Naruto came, his balls clenching mightily as they pumped out rope after rope of hot, sticky cum, which flowed through his cock and splattered directly into her belly. He came hard, his orgasm last for several minutes and when it finally faded, the blond slowly pulled his hips back, allowing his sister to suck and drink the remaining of his creamy sperm from his cock before breaking free from her lips, springing up and dripping with saliva.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Naruto smirked while his cock was twitching with needs, sending small jolts of pleasure throughout his body "On the couch, nee-chan." The blond said happily as he raised his sister to her feet and pushed her onto the couch with a hard slap to her ass before latching onto her mounds, mashing her breasts together in order to suck them both. Lining up at her entrance, with a firm thrust, Naruto crammed his cock into his sister, all the way into her womb, making her come right on the spot. Right at the moment her cunt started spasming love juice, Naruto reared his hips back and then slammed right into her, making her eyes roll up.

With that, he began to savagely thrust and pound his hips, hammering his massive cock into her womb, making her experience one orgasm after another. Minami could only wail in bliss and cum rapidly from the pleasure as her brother fucked her into submission while playing with her breasts and sucking her hard nipples. Naruto kept fucking her like that for an hour straight, building up enough pleasure in his slut breaking meat to flood a massive helping of his cum inside Minami's womb when his orgasm arrived.

By the time he was done and his cock was removed from her cunt, Minami was a whimpering mess with her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging outside of her mouth to form a shameless fucked stupid smile on her face. Her mind was too scrambled from the force of her orgasms to notice she was making an even bigger mess on the floor than her sister had, and her belly had become slightly swollen due to the sheer amount of sperm Naruto had released inside her.

"Children, breakfast is ready!" Kushina announced loudly as she poked her head out to look at them.

"Coming~!" Mio said cheerfully and jumped to her feet, latching her arms around her brother's muscular one and dragging him toward the Dining room with her.

"Hey, shouldn't we put on some clothes first?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. Mio ignored him his question, and took took her seat at the right side of the table. Naruto shrugged and sat down on the chair he had sat the previous night. He could feel his mouth watering already just by looking at the delicious looking dishes his mother had made.

"Minami-chan, you're not coming?" Kushina asked her other daughter, who only whimpered in response.

"I don't think Minami-nee chan need to more fat, Kaa-chan!" Mio said as she gave Naruto his chopsticks and spoon while sending her mother a meaningful look. It was at that moment Naruto realized his mother only made enough breakfast for three people.

"Ara, is that so?" Kushina giggled in understanding before gathering some of the dishes on the table and putting them on the counter "Then I guess we will have to leave some for her later then, just in case she's still hungry." Saying that, Kushina then walked around the table and got under the table much to Naruto's surprise, crawling toward her son and settling her place between his legs.

"Woah, what's this?" Naruto asked in surprise, but no less excited.

"It's just like you said, Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she kissed his cock and trailed her tongue all the way from the tip to his scrotum "We can have this for breakfast instead." She then looked up at him from between his legs and gave Naruto a sexy wink "So why don't you enjoy your breakfast up here, while mommy will do her best to have her favorite sausage cream down here."

"Fuck." Naruto moaned as Kushina started working her magic around his cock, and after fucking Minami for an hour straight, he was still pretty sensitive and more than ready to give his mother the breakfast she craved for.

"See, no clothes need." Mio smiled at him from the other side of the table, grabbing for herself a bowl of ramen "Itadakimatsu!" The red haired young woman said and started eating while watching her brother having a hard time concentrating on his meal "Hey Onii-chan, just in case you have forgotten it as well, do you want me to show you around Konoha later?"

"Well, yeah, why not?" Naruto nodded his head, since he wasn't sure he could remember everything about Konoha, and all that he had seen about the village were from the windows of Konoha Hospital and the short trip with his mother from the place to his house, which located at the outskirt of the village so there wasn't much to see here to begin with.

"Great!" Mio smiled brightly and went back to eating, while Naruto was wondering if he should just skip breakfast and bend his mother over the table to fuck her like a slut she was.

 _Line Break_

"Take care, children!" Kushina, holding a broom and standing at the doorway, said with a smile as she waved her hand at her children as they walked out of the house, full dressed in decent outfits. While Naruto and Mio would take a trip around the village, Minami, being a Jounin of Konoha, was heading out to meet her Genin team.

"See you later." After saying goodbye to her mother, Minami turned to do the same thing to her brother and sister before leaping onto the top of the nearest building and disappearing from sight a second later.

"Cool." Naruto said in amazement. He knew he wasn't a Shinobi, and he couldn't move like her, but it didn't stop him from having a strange urge to do the same.

"Let's go Onii-chan, there are many things to see, and people to meet." Mio said as she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him with her. Chuckling, the blond started walking and following Mio as the two of them made their way into the village. Behind them, Kushina gave them a smile and waited until they had disappeared from her side to retreated into the house, closing the door and going back to do housework.

As Naruto and Mio walked the streets of Konoha, where people were casually having public sex with each other, once they had stepped into the business districts, Mio started bringing and introducing him to different places, making Naruto realize the Konoha he had in his memory was nothing like the one he was seeing. Beside shops, restaurants and normal, everyday attractions anyone could find, strip clubs, brothels and all other sexual services imaginable littered the whole village, opening for everyone with a large pouch of money and was looking for some quality time, mostly men but so did women.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki-kun!" One of the women standing in front of a brothel exclaimed excitedly when she saw Naruto and Mio walking near. Hearing his name being called, Naruto turned his head, and felt his cock throbbing in his pants as he looked at some of the most beautiful and attractive women he had ever seen standing in the middle of the street wearing revealing outfits that left nothing of their erotic bodies to the imagination. "Wanna have some fun with us?" She asked invitingly, giving him a seductive wink and striking a sexy pose.

"Don't worry about the pay dear, for you, it's free." One of her fellow prostitute said as they approached Naruto together.

"Wait wait, what about my sister?" Naruto asked as the girls wrapped themselves around him and pressed their near naked bodies, including their melon-sized tits against his chest, their hands immediately slid into his loose pants to take holds of his cock.

"Of course, Mio-chan can join too." A black haired prostitute walked behind Mio and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder before giving her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Great, great benefit of being your sister, let me tell you." Mio smiled at her brother while the prostitute roamed her hand around her body and finally went under her shirt to grope her boobs.

Smirking widely, Naruto picked up the nearest girls, throwing them on his shoulders, and together with his sister he made his way into the brothel with every available prostitutes following shortly behind.

The two spent their entire morning at the brothels, and only left after he had fucked each in every single prostitute inside, stuffed them full of his cum and used lunch with the owner, a sexy woman no man had touched before, but became his personal cum dumpster whenever he picked her brothel for free-time entertainment. After that, they continued their journey around the village, and only again when Naruto saw something very interesting.

He saw a beautiful witch, dressing in a revealing witch garb and flying on a broom on a sky.

"What the fuck!?" It was the only thing Naruto could say as his eyes followed the magical woman as she flew across the sky while showing her panty to everyone who bothered enough to look up. It was after that Naruto saw several people… who weren't exactly humans, walking around the streets, doing businesses with the real humans.

Naruto then spent the next thirty minutes listening to his sister, who couldn't believe that he had lost the memory of one of the most basic lessons in the world (beside the lesson about sex was a normal thing and everyone was horny most of the time). Apparently, several thousand years ago, some idiots from another, alternate universe had messed up with some experiments they didn't fully understand, and accidentally merged the multi-verses into one, expanding landscapes and territories, but also killing billions of people in the process. Those who had survived the chaos had joined hand and worked together to rebuild a new world from scratches yet maintaining the aspects of their worlds as it had been before the Merging, such as magic, technologies and ninjutsu…

There had been wars for dominance between factions at the beginning, but over time after peace had been obtained by The Sage of Sixth Path, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, people, monsters, demons and human alike, had begun to share their knowledge, and started an society where anyone could choose a path for themselves, as long as they met the requirements. Konoha was one of the greatest Shinobi village in the world, but the place also provided educations for those who wished to learn something else, such as magic or non-chakra combat abilities. During the first Hokage time, it had also become one of the centrals of businesses of the world, with thousands of people coming and leaving this place every month, making it one of the only places in the world where one could see and meet different races and species that had one lived in other universes.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, but since he had amnesia it didn't take it long for him to accept that and continued with his life, as the one and only Gifted Man and the best pornstar in the business in the world where sex was the most important priority. (But still, he had learnt from eavesdropping a conversation between doctors at Konoha Hospital that while sex was fun and everyone did it all day, public or private like him and his family, there were still many lines that should never be crossed by anyone, even a Gifted like him. First and foremost, rape was illegal and anyone who committed such thing on purpose on someone else, who wasn't willing to have sex with them, would be punished by death.)

With that in mind, Naruto continued his trip around Konoha with Mio, stopping a few times to buy ice creams or snacks to eat with her. It was an eventful journey. Naruto was able to meet a lot of people, and got to know them as well. It seemed everyone liked him and respected him to a certain degree, even the men whose women asked him if he could fuck them.

And then, Naruto was stopped once again when he saw something extremely interesting.

It was his dick.

To be more specific, when Naruto looked at a nearby building, he saw a gigantic poster of himself standing between two topless women, who were pressing their sexual bodies against his sides and having his arms wrapped around their bodies as he groped their butts. In the poster, Naruto was wearing absolutely nothing on his body, his manhood standing out in the open, fully erected and being held in the hands of the girls.

"How can you call that normal?" Naruto asked, pointing at the poster.

"That's normal, for you at least." Mio smiled with a nod of her head "By the way, that giant building over there is Konoha Studio, your workplace."

"I see." Naruto said before asking "Who are they, those two?"

"They are Sachiko Ogasawara and Shimako Toudou and they are pornstars like you, but I can only tell you that much." Mio said with a shrug "You brought them home so several times in the past, but usually went straight to your room after dinner, so we didn't have much time to get to know each other." Naruto couldn't help but wolf-whistled in amazement. He had had sex with pornstars like them not once, but several times? Just thinking about having one of them naked on his bed made him hard and horny "Onii-chan, let's take a look around there? It might even help you remember something."

"Yeah, let's…"

However, before he could make any step toward the building, someone called:

"Hey, Naruto! Mio-chan!" Naruto turned around when he heard his name being called by a cheerful feminine voice, and saw a group of three people around his age wearing shinobi gears making their ways across the street and advancing toward them. Despite not remembering anything about them, Naruto could immediately tell who they were, much like how he had been able to tell Kushina was his mother.

Shikamaru Nara was the name of the boy who had his black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and was wearing the standard Konoha-nin outfit, while the boy who had a rotund build and markings on his cheeks, wearing a red suit with plated armor around his body was Choji Akimichi. The only girl of the group, the one who was still waving her hand to them with a bright smile on her face, was a very attractive young woman went by the name of Ino Yamanaka. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a waist-length ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her beautiful face. For clothing, she donned a revealing purple outfit, consisting of a high-collared blouse, which contained her large and generous bust, giving some healthy view from the sides while exposing much of her stomach and midriff, and a matching apron skirt that barely covered her behind and gave much view to her hips, thighs and long legs, which were wrapped in bandages and mesh armors much like her elbows and knees. Ino finished her outfit with earrings and high-heels sandals for Kunoichi.

He knew they were his close friends, but how close he was to Ino, was the question the blond was wondering. He knew every woman around wanted to fuck or get by him, so Ino probably wasn't an exception

Just when he was about to greet them back, Ino started running toward Naruto and launched herself at him, crashing her mouth against his. Naruto was stunned for a second, but he immediately started kissing her back, supporting her with his hands holding her supple ass. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her legs around his waist, pressing her body tightly against his and moaning lustfully when their tongues finally met and started dancing in her mouth.

"And it's very nice to see you two, Naruto." Shikamaru said finally with a heavy sigh, while Choji continued to eat his snack with the same smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Shikamaru-nii, Choji-nii." Mio stated cheerily at the boys, who smiled and waved their hands at her in response "How was your mission? Sumire-obaa chan told me it was a very tough one."

"Indeed it was, but we took care of it." Choji answered with a nod of his head

"Are we the first to return?" Shikamaru asked, looking around, since the district they were in was very close to the village's gate. Every Shinobi team would have to pass through here if they wanted to go to the Hokage office to report their missions.

"You are." Mio answered as Naruto and Ino finally separated "Ara, took you two long enough."

"That was awesome Ino." Naruto said to the platinum blonde, who was breathing heavily due to the lack of air but smiling with her tongue hanging outside of her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it handsome." Ino moaned lightly as Naruto squeezed her ass and kissed her neck.

"I heard from the Hokage you lost a lot of your memories, Naruto." Shikamaru spoke to the blond "But I guess we were worried for no reason. You are still the same."

"He really did." Mio nodded her head before continuing "I actually didn't know he remembered you were his friends, and Ino-nee was one of his girlfriends."

"We are?" Naruto asked, looking at Ino, who winked at him "Hold on, one of my girlfriends? How many girlfriends do I have, and who are they?"

"Well, there are Ino, Tenten, Hinata and…" Shikamaru answered. They were all familiar names to him.

"Stop right there Shikamaru." Ino suddenly interrupted, pointing her hand at her teammates "Why don't we let Naruto find out about them himself? It'd be fun." She said, walking her fingers on his chest "Plus, the only girlfriend he has to worry about right now is me, because I am going to make the most out of this." She finished with a sexy wink, before removing herself from Naruto "Mio-chan, you have work at the shop today right?" Looking at his sister, Ino asked, but immediately continue before Mio could say anything "Why don't you go home and take a day off? I am pretty sure Yamanaka Flower is close for today?"

"For real?" Mio asked with narrowed eyes as Ino threw his right arm around her shoulder, leaning her body against his side and placed his hand on her breast, which Naruto instantly squeezed his fingers around while grinning broadly.

"Shikamaru, Choji… I will see you two later." She said to her teammates before fully turning to Naruto "Now, would you mind walking your girlfriend home, Uzumaki-san? It's right this way." She slurred, her hand moving into his pants and grabbing his semi hard cock.

"With pleasure." Naruto grinned and nodded his head "See you guys around, Shikamaru, Choji." Naruto grinned as he waved his hands to his friends and started walking away with enough, but not before saying "Bye Mio-chan, I will see you later. Be careful on your way home." With that, the group parted, with Mio returning home to tell Kushina her son wasn't going to return home anytime soon, at least, not before tomorrow morning.

 _Line Break_

With the help of his girlfriend, it didn't take it long for Naruto to make it to Yamanaka Flower Shop, where they went straight to her bathroom per Ino's request after locking the door and closing the shop. There, the two quickly discarded their clothes, with Naruto being the one who did it faster and stood watching as Ino stripped, starting with her blouse which she pulled over her head and let her large, round tits bounce free.

"I bet you are loving what you're seeing, aren't you?" Seeing her boyfriend eyeing her tits closely, Ino purred with a playful smile on her face as she bent forward a little with both hands on her chest. Continuing, Ino then slid her hands down the curves of her voluptuous body and taking hold of the waistband of her apron skirt, pushing it down her long, taking her lace panties along with it while Naruto's eyes followed her eagerly

"Damn right I am." He stated in return, his lecherous grin widening "Fuck, you're so beautiful and your body is so slutty." Naruto stated as he viewed Ino's beautiful naked body as she stood straight up fully naked in front of him and quickly closed the distance between them to press her mouth against his. Reaching her hand out to turn on the shower, a moan escaped her lips as Naruto slid his tongue inside to play with hers while heartily groping her butt. Naruto took one of her hands and placed it on his cock, which she immediately started stroking before moving his hands to her tits. Breaking away from Ino's mouth with a strand of erotic saliva connecting their lips, Naruto lowered his head down to kiss and started sucking on her right breast while kneading the left one, randomly pinching her nipple. After some time, he switched to her left nipple, slid his right hand down her body to her hairless pussy and inserted a couple of his fingers into her fold, making her moan loudly from pleasure.

Just when she was about to reach her blissful orgasm, Naruto stopped and kissed her again before she could say anything to complain, moving his tongue into her mouth and dominating hers, before breaking away again and forcing Ino to her knees, putting his dick in front of her face "Suck it." He ordered firmly and Ino complied happily, taking half of it in her mouth and starting to suck viciously. Naruto grunted, loving how she worked her tongue around his cock while taking him deeper until the tip of his cock had touched the back of her throat before rearing back, sucking deeply the entire way. When she pushed forward again and started taking him deeper before finally deep throating his entire cock, Naruto actually went a little cross eyed from pleasure. Grabbing her blonde hair, Naruto held her head in place, preventing her from pulling back for several seconds before dragging her head back himself, grunting as Ino once again sucking the entire way.

"Man, I had fine taste, didn't I?" Naruto asked while smirking and pushing his cock around in Ino's mouth, making bulges on her cheeks before shoving her onto his cock with his hand tightening around her blonde locks "Your mouth is the best." Driven by lust, Naruto started moving his hips, and fucking her throat at a gradual pace, which picked up steadily while dragging her head up and down his meat to meet his thrust. Ino moaned as his balls rapidly slapped her chin, causing her throat to vibrate around his cock, driving him crazy with pleasure.

Suddenly, Naruto came, and Ino could feel his cum travelling through his throbbing cock. With half of his dick inside her mouth, Naruto's first shot of sperm completely filled her mouth and made her cheeks to bulge, but she didn't spill a single drop and start swallowing instinctively. Naruto kept on cumming like that for the next ten minutes before he pulled out and continued to shoot his load in Ino's mouth until there was nothing left.

Without saying anything, Naruto raised Ino to her feet and picked her up with his hands under her knees, easily holding her in the air with his strength before he dropped her on his cock, spearing several inches of bitch breaking meat into her cunt and pushing against her womb. "Oh fuck!" Ino cried as she threw her head back and came, clenching her walls tightly around his shaft. Naruto grinned, and started bouncing her up and down his massive dick, invading her womb when he started moving his hips as well.

She could barely hold on with her hands on his shoulders. Ino's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue limped from her mouth, wetting her chin with her drool as Naruto impaled her rapidly on his rod, watching her boobs bouncing with great interest. The wet sounds of her meaty ass slapping his thighs grew even louder and faster with each minute passing.

Fucking her like that, it didn't take it long for Naruto to build up enough pressure in his balls and he didn't hesitate for a second to cum inside her while still bouncing her on his cock, filling her to the brim. Once he had finished cumming, Naruto dropped Ino on the wet floor, turned her around and bent her forward, pushing her face and tits against the glass door of the shower room and making her point stick toward his dick. Not wasting a single second, the blond plunged his still sensitive cock back into Ino's pussy, feeling his own sperm squirming around inside her womb before processing to fuck her doggy-style.

Ino hadn't prepared for such pounding from her boyfriend. She had expected him to take it nice and professional, like he had always been. However, he was coming at her fast and hard, giving it all like a horny animal. Her boyfriend clearly wasn't holding anything back, and she loved it. It reminded her of their first times, when Naruto didn't give much care to his techniques, and focused on satisfying his unlimited libido. It had been such a long time since the last time she was fucked like this, and she knew with his stamina it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Ino couldn't wait to tell the others.

Once Naruto had cum again, the couple continued in Ino's bedroom, where she got to ride Naruto's massive cock for the first time of the night, before he got impatient and started fucking her again to empty yet another huge load in her butthole. Turning both of them around, Naruto took hold of Ino's ankles and spread them wide, enjoying the view of his cum flowing out of Ino's well fucked pussy before he pushed them forward till her knees were nearly by her head. putting her ass up into the perfect position. Positioning himself in a squat above Ino, the Gifted man leaned down to kiss her, at the same time spearing his cock into her ass, knocking the wind out of her lungs and using that opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Ino's eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy, her juice and his cum squirting out of her pussy violently as Naruto started plowing his cock deep and hard into her anus. After several minutes of rough pounding and with one more powerful and particularly harsh thrust, Naruto hilted his cock in Ino's ass and came with a throaty moan, unloading a massive helping of cum into her bowel.

Staying like that for minutes, Naruto pulled his spurting cock out, dropping her legs and quickly straddled her stomach before putting his cock between her tits, splattering cum all over her face. Roughly grabbing her twin, Naruto then wrapped them around his cock and started to fuck the marshmallowy orbs with reckless abandon, covering her face, neck, and now breasts in his cum. Ino could only whimper as Naruto delightfully fucked her breasts and kept shooting his sperm all over the place, not caring where it landed. It took his several minutes to finish cumming, and by the time he was done, Ino could barely see anything through the mask of thick white goo he had given her.

"Man… that felt so good!" Naruto said as he wiped the drool on his chin and squeezed her breasts "I am no when done with you yet, so why don't you stay here and clean up while I go find for myself a glass of water?" Receiving a whimper in return, Naruto stood up and made his way out of the room without bothering to put on any clothes. He had seen the kitchen on his way up the second floor, where Ino's room located, so it didn't take it long for him to get there and find water to drink.

However, before he could finish, the light was turned on and surprised him, nearly making Naruto drop the glass of water because he didn't know there was someone at home as well.

"Ara, what do we have here?" Said a beautiful woman who stood beside the light switch near the door and looked exactly like a more mature version of Ino, but instead of yellow, she had brown hair that flowed all the way down her back, featured a long braid with a small bow at the end. She dressed in a very low-cut blouse that had several buttons undone to display her cleavage, and a black skirt that only went an inch or so below her round ass, with matching stockings and high heels.

"Uh… hey, you are…" Naruto greeted her with an awkward smile but didn't do anything to cover his erection, since he had already gotten used to woman's attention toward his sex appeals at the moment. She didn't remember who she was, but base on her features, she could be Ino's sister or mother, but he wasn't sure.

"I am Sumire Yamanaka, a close friend of your mother and Ino's mother." The woman answered, crossing her arms under her ample breasts "What are you doing inside my house, young man? Aren't you supposed to stay at home recovering from your accident that causes you your memories?" She asked, but Naruto knew she had already known the answer. It didn't take it long for him to realize she was purposely doing this. Just look at the way she dressed and how she was eyeing his dick, Naruto knew he was no different than his mother, an MILF who desired to have sex with him.

"I was fucking your daughter, ma'am." Naruto answered casually as he finished the glass of water and turned to Sumire "Also, you don't have to worry about me, because as you can see, I am perfectly healthy, just a bit of a problem with my memories."

"I see. As a woman, I am glad to know." Sumire said, and couldn't take her eyes away from his cock. She could feel her mouth watering, and her pussy arching for it.

"Like what you see, ma'am?" Naruto grinned as he stepped closer to Sumire.

"Please dear, call me Sumire. We have spent enough time with each other for you to address me as such, after all." Ino's mother said. When Naruto was close enough, her hand boldly crept up to his dick, caressing it softly as she licked her lips "Like? You should know we women don't like your dick… we love it." Saying that, Sumire leaned forward and kissed him, but only for a few seconds before she lowered herself down to her knees, her free hand tracing down his muscular body before grasping his godly shaft as well, feeling the throbbing veins that covered it. Sumire opened her mouth, and brought his thick head to her lips. Slurping loudly on his massive manhood, the brown haired woman started working her mouth up and down his meat, her hands covering what her mouth couldn't reach yet.

Releasing his cock, Sumire quickly discarded her shirt and removed her lacy bra, freeing her melon sized tits and becoming topless before going back to blow him, reluctantly dragging her head on his towering cock, taking him deeper and deeper until she had her face buried into his crotch, her fingers plunging into her needy sopping wet core. His cock was completely soaked in her spit, which dripped down to his swinging cum-tanks and chest when Ino pulled her head back, wetting her voluptuous bust. Naruto grabbed her head in both hands and began to pump his hips, hammering in and out of her throat pussy as she sucked and swallowed, her slender neck bulged obscenely from the his huge cock.

With a wet and sticky slurping, hot, gooey sperm flooded her mouth, causing her cheeks to bloat out as Naruto started hosing his orgasm. Swallowing desperately, Sumire managed to get the first thick load down before the second one completely filled her mouth again. Naruto came like that for minutes before he freed himself with a wet pop and shot a several load onto her face, covering her cheeks in his sticky cum.

"Damn, that was amazing." Naruto grinned as he pulled Sumire onto her feet, turning her around and smashing his hand on her boobs "I think I have made Ino wait long enough. Let's continue this in her room, shall we?" Naruto asked, glancing at the stairs and saw Ino quickly making her way back to her room. He had noticed his girlfriend since the moment his rod was taken into Sumire's mouth, but didn't say anything and let her enjoy the view.

With his hand still holding Sumire by her tits, the blond made his way upstairs and stepped into Ino's room, announcing his arrival to the beautiful young woman who was lying on the bed waiting for him with a seductive smile on her face "I am back… and look who's here to join us?" Naruto grinned at Ino and released a giggling Sumire from his grip, pushing her into the room and saying "Get into your position slut. I am going to fuck you right in front of your daughter."

"Good evening, kaa-chan." Ino gave her mother a smile when Sumire walked toward the bed and bent down with her great ass thrusting out lewdly into the air. Smirking, Naruto tossed away the key and got behind the woman, grabbed a hold of her wide hips with one hand and used the other to position his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat, pushing the head into her fold.

"Nice." Grabbing her hips with both hands, Naruto immediately jerked his hips forward, spearing his cock into her pussy and starting to fuck her savagely from behind "I think I still have some of his cum in my pussy, so why don't you eat them out for me, so he can fuck it next once he's done with yours?" The blonde positioned herself in front of her mother, who was more than eager to do so. However, before her lips could touch Ino's neither lips, Naruto gave her a particular hard thrust, forcing her body down and smashing her mouth into her daughter's cunt.

"Hope you don't have anything to do tonight, because I am planning to screw the two of you all night long!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement and proceeded to fuck her tight ass with reckless abandon. Despite the pain from being taken in such a rough way, Sumire couldn't stop herself from cumming rapidly from the feel immense pleasure Naruto was giving as he fucked, causing her to scream into Ino's pussy once she had sucked out all the cum. Wrapping her hair around his arm, Naruto tug her harshly backward and caused her to arch her back, lifting her head up from her daughter's pussy and allowing her round tits to roll and bounce beautifully underneath her, as he stretched out her pussy "Kiss her Ino." He looked at his girlfriend "Kiss your slutty mother as I fuck her." The blonde happily complied, silencing her mother with her tongue shoving into her mouth. Being overwhelmed by the young man viciously ramming his dick into her pussy from behind while watching them with a lecherous smile on his face, Sumire could barely keep up with her daughter as she did whatever she wanted to her, and eventually her eyes rolled into the back of her head, falling completely under Naruto and her daughter's mercy.

For a little over an hour, he stayed in that position, screwing his massive erection into Sumire. Feeling his balls clench tight, Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Ino's mother and grunted as he felt his dick swell before each thrust of it was accompanied by a thick spray of his sperm. By the time he slowed to a stop, Naruto pulled his cock out and settled in Ino's mouth Sumire's cunt was overflowing with so much sperm it was spilling steadily out of her neither lips and dropping onto the floor.

In the end, Naruto went home the next morning, having spending the entire night at Yamanaka flower shop, fucking his girlfriend and her mother everywhere around the house and leaving his cum all over the place. It had been a wonderful day for Naruto, and he knew the followings would only be the same… or get even better.

 **Ova 1**

 _ **Medical Examination**_

Naruto sat on the lone bed in the examination room at Konoha hospital, impatiently waiting for the doctor he had been waiting for for the past ten minutes to arrive. After returning home earlier that morning from Yamanaka Resident, an Anbu had arrived at his doorsteps while he was having breakfast with his family to tell him that the Hokage, the leader of his village and also a legendary medic-nin, wanted to see him so that she could personally give his monthly medical examination, and also to look at his condition and see that everything was alright post-accident herself. Naruto thought it wasn't that necessary, but when he saw the teasing smiles on Mio and Minami's faces while whispering something to each other, recalling the words of many villagers saying that Tsunade Senju was one of the most beautiful women in the village, and remembering exactly how she looked like, the blond quickly finished his breakfast and followed the Anbu to a room in the hospital, where he was told by him to wait for his doctor to arrive.

Finally, after what felt like forever to the young Genin, the door opened and walked in the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, reading from a clipboard that he assumed was holding his medical record back when he was there. Wearing a revealing nurse outfit, Tsunade Senju looked even more beautiful than he remembered her to be, appearing to be no older than his elder sister, but with larger breasts (probably the largest pair of breasts he had ever seen since waking up without his memories), wide hips, and a nice plump ass that was asking for a pounding.

"Good morning, Naruto." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsunade spoke and looked at him with a smile "How are you feeling today?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"Awesome." Naruto replied with a grin, shamelessly starring down her massive cleavage, straining against the thin fabric of her outfit "Nice outfit, by the way." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why thank you, and here I am already flattened that you don't forget me." Tsunade answered and put the clipboard on the near table "All right Naruto, we will start your examination. I will need you to take off your clothes."

"All of my clothes?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded her head.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything you have before," Tsunade said, crossing her arms under her massive breasts. Naruto grinned excitedly, liking where the situation was getting, even though her words could very well mean she had watched his porno videos in the past. Grinning excitedly, the young pornstar jumped onto the ground and started removing his clothes, stripping down until he was completely naked "Good, now sit down." After starring at his crotch for a good five seconds, Tsunade turned back to Naruto and told him. The blond did what he was told and took his seat on the bed again, allowing Tsunade to start. For the next ten minutes, Tsunade went through the examination, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, which seemed pretty normal until she used her medical ninjutsu to examine his head.

"Hmm, it's very clear to me you have amnesia, so I can't really scold you for something you can't remember doing… at least not yet." Tsunade said, running her glowing hand on the top of his head while arching her back and pushing her boobs right in front of his face "Alright, let's move on." The blonde woman said and lowered herself down, running her hands from the top of his head, to his cheeks, neck and then his muscular body. She examined his chest, arms and stomach and then finally reached his waist, going down his thighs before stopping at his knees to go up against his inner thighs. Naruto smirked and opened his legs to the movement of her hands, until she finally cup his balls in one hand and grasped his cock in another, lightly stroking it. "Something doesn't feel right over here." Tsunade stated and kissed him while her hands continuing to stroke his cock, picking up speed until it finally hardened like a steel pole and reached its full size "Now that's more like it." Pulling back, the blonde Hokage said sultrily before leaning down to give the tip of his cock a lewd, passionate kiss, making Naruto moan loudly when she pushed the tip of her tongue into his cock. "Now Naruto," The busty doctor said as she turned her head up to look at him "to insure that there is nothing wrong with your dick I need you to cum a whole lot for me, okay?"

"Sure." Naruto replied with a lecherous grin. Smiling, Tsunade lowered herself down and took his dick into her widely opened mouth, taking him deep till she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat. Pulling back, Tsunade hollowed her cheeks and sucked deeply the entire way till only the head was left while swirling her tongue around his impressive cock before pushing her head back down, taking it down her throat. For the next fifteen minutes, the busty blonde blew Naruto's dick like that, cramming the rest down her gullet and skillfully deep-throating him without so much of an effort.

"Oh fuck!" Was the warning Tsunade got before Naruto's foot long shaft expanding even further and hosing her down with his thick cum, completely filling Tsunade's mouth and causing her cheeks to bloat out. Just as she had managed to swallow the first one, the second shot came and filled her mouth to overflowing, forcing some to shoot out from between her stretched lips. It took Naruto minutes to calm down, allowing Tsunade to pull back while she was still gulping down his sperm. Not done cumming yet, Naruto shot the last few streams onto her face and chest.

"Let's see," Tsunade began and stood up while licking the cum at the corner of her mouth, using her fingers to clean her cleavage and the licking them clean "Your cum is perfectly healthy… so let's move onto your next test, stamina." Then she began to strip, first with the coat, then her skimpy outfit, which didn't take Tsunade much time to remove. Standing in front of Naruto, the busty woman allowed the young man to feast upon her huge tits with his eyes, before grabbing his dick and giving a light tug, which with her strength was more than enough to get Naruto onto his feet. Grinning, Naruto slapped his hands on her ass and smashed his face into her magnificent mammaries before picking her up and dropped her on his cock, spearing right into her tight cunt.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Naruto groaned as Tsunade screamed in pleasure. He then raised Tsunade a bit higher and hooked his arms under her knees, spreading her legs apart before he started thrusting up into her, sucking on her bouncing tits as his cock rapidly forced its way pass her cervix and into her womb. Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her open mouth as she came rapidly to the incredible sensation, going through one mind-blowing orgasm after another "I can just screw this pussy all day!"

For a little over an hour, Naruto fucked his busty nurse like that position, tirelessly screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually, feeling his balls pull up tight for a release, Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Tsunade and grunted as he felt his dick swell before blasting a massive load of cum straight into her womb, which alone last seconds. For several minutes, Naruto pumped load after load into her, causing Tsunade's belly to swell up slightly until she couldn't take anymore and his sperm started pouring back out her stretched pussy over Naruto's cock, down his balls, and started forming a large puddle underneath the two. As their orgasms came to end, Naruto lowered Tsunade's feet onto the ground and dragged his cock out of her pussy before turning her around and bending the busty nurse over the bed, with her ass sticking toward his cock. Grinning, Naruto raised his right hand and started spanking her big ass, slowly turning them red before he grabbed both and spread them, spearing his entire cock into her asshole and proceeded to fuck her tight ass with reckless abandon.

Tsunade could barely hold on as overwhelming pleasure kept washing through her body, forcing her to cum over once again and soon assume the look of a thoroughly fucked stupid bitch, with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling back completely. For nearly an hour, Naruto fucked Tsunade's ass like a machine till he felt his balls tighten up and his dick started pulsing and twitching. Grabbing hold of her hips, Naruto buried his cock into the busty blonde one final time and let loose, pumping massive amounts of cum deep into her bowels while moaning shamelessly in pleasure.

"So, did I pass your test?" Naruto asked as Tsunade slowly slid down to the floor, allowing his hard cock to spring free from her ass.

"So it's still not enough for me to say anything." Turning around and facing his cock, the blonde answered while trying to catch her breath, experiencing the afterglow of their furious sex session "So I am going to need you to continue until your stamina run out, or I lost my conscious."

"Great… I also really want to see how long I can go." Naruto said while rubbing his cock against her face "Think you can keep up?"

"I have spent the last decades being one of your favorite fuck toys, brat, of course, I can keep up," Tsunade answered as she took his hard cock into her hand and started swallowing his dick, making a wide, lecherous grin to spread across Naruto's face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for taking so long to update, but here it is, the next chapter for this story and I hope you all like it.**

 **Well, there's not much for me to say, because this story is pure smut, and any plots that follow it will only serve to further the smut. The direction I have chosen for this story (the multi-verse part) will allow me to bring in many female characters from various anime and manga. Their backgrounds will be slightly adjusted to fit into the plot I have made, but don't worry that it will most likely be the same.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW.**

 **Again, I hope everyone like this chapter, and forgive me for taking so long to update (I actually can't decide what to write first, this story or the Servant of Love, and kept going back and forth between them, delaying my update schedule. It will most likely happen again in the future, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.)**

Sachiko Ogasawara and Shimako Toudou are from the hentai version of Maria-sama ga miteru, which was written by Mizuryu Kei, better known as Alice no Takarabako

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have post this on my facebook, but I think I will write this here to ask your opinion: 'What do you think about a crossover story between League of Legends and High School Dxd, with Faker, Lee Sang Hyeok, being the main character with the ability to summon champions of the league to the real world.' I know it's a crazy idea, but I hope you can help me make it happen.**


End file.
